


Nuestro secreto

by mekare_nuance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: "Severus Snape/Lily Evans", Angst, Chan, Hogwarts, International Day of Snarry, M/M, PWP, Rape, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare_nuance/pseuds/mekare_nuance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los muros de Hogwarts esconden muchos secretos, quizás el mayor de todos sea aquel que sólo pertenece a dos personas unidas por la necesidad y el dolor, con las clases de Oclumancia como coartada.</p><p>Escrito para el <em>Día Internacional del Snarry (23 de octubre) - Convocatoria 2011</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuestro secreto

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a JK Rowling y no obtengo ningún beneficio económico con ello.  
>  **N/A:** Esta idea la llevo conmigo desde el Harrython 2011 de Livejournal y al ver esta celebración decidí escribirla. Quizás para esta ocasión debería ser algo más romántico, pero es lo que salió.

**Nuestro secreto**

No sé cómo me dejé llevar hasta este punto. Lo odio, duele, pero no puedo dejarlo. Él no me quiere a mí, sólo soy el recuerdo de aquello que no pudo tener. Lo veo cada noche en su cama, en sus ojos negros como una noche sin Luna clavándose en los míos. Eso es lo único que él quiere: mis ojos.

Siempre que salgo de sus aposentos, maldigo el momento que perdí el control y le ataqué viendo sus recuerdos. Porque fue ese instante en que comprendí que lo que motivaba su odio, desprecio y crueldad era el dolor producido por su amor por mi madre y los celos hacia mi padre, cuando comencé a caer.

A partir de entonces prestaba atención a cada uno de sus movimientos, los casi imperceptibles cambios de expresión en su rostro que aprendí a interpretar, descubrí la humanidad existente en mi profesor de Pociones.

Por último, Dumbledore convenció a Snape para que continuase dándome clases de Oclumancia. No pude evitar preguntarme dónde había huido mi suerte.

Lo intenté, juro que lo hice. Nunca me había esforzado tanto por impedirle entrar en mi mente, pero él ganó la batalla. Descubrió lo que sabía de él, lo que sentía por él que yo todavía no había logrado comprender, y aprovechó la oportunidad.

Jamás pensé que fuese a actuar así, pero esa noche, con su mirada clavándome a la pared tras de mí, recorriéndome para finalmente detenerse en mis ojos, se pegó a mí. Me besó sin apartar sus ojos de los míos mientras sus manos se colaban bajo mi túnica y mis pantalones. Se detuvo para quitarme las gafas que obstaculizaban su fantasía y lanzarlas lejos. Satisfecho con los resultados, continuó besándome y desnudándome.

Una voz en mi cabeza me decía que debía detenerlo, pero no podía, no quería. Estúpidamente pensaba que al menos me deseaba, pero yo sólo era un consuelo que hallaba en mis ojos. Únicamente aceptaba mis labios, cuello, culo y a veces las piernas, no soportaba tocar nada más de mí.

Aquella primera vez me tumbó en su escritorio, se colocó entre mis piernas, sujetó mis muñecas sobre mi cabeza con una mano cuando intenté asirme a él y, tras un hechizo de lubricación, entró sin más preparación.

Jamás he sentido tanto dolor, ni el corte que hizo Colagusano en mi brazo en el cementerio de Little Hangleton es comparable.

En ese momento mi deseo de estar con él flaqueó y quise escapar. Si hubiera sido más fuerte, si hubiese podido utilizar mi magia sin varita contra él, ahora no estaría en esta situación.

Grité, forcejeé, pero no le importó, parecía estar poseído con sus irises clavados en los míos y el rostro inmutable.

Poco después, acertó en aquello que tiempo después descubrí era mi próstata y el dolor se mezclo con el placer haciéndolo más llevadero.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero me pareció mucho, quería que aquello terminase, cuando le escuché decir “Córrete”.

Su voz era tan diferente, tan ronca y lejana que tardé en comprender lo que decía.

Soltó una de mis manos y dijo molesto por interrumpir su fantasía:

–Tócate y córrete –ordenó con su mirada pasando de embelesada a enfadada.

Obedecí con la mano temblando violentamente. Más que placentero fue una tortura. Cuando llegué, él siguió con una mano en mi rostro instándome a no cerrar los ojos llenos de lágrimas ya incontenibles.

Me liberó casi inmediatamente después de desplomarse sobre mí, se vistió con un movimiento de varita y se marchó sin decir palabra.

No volví a sus clases de Oclumancia y en Pociones entraba el último y salía en primero. Evité cruzármelo en los pasillos de todas la maneras posibles, incluso iba a desayunar más temprano para no encontrármelo, claro que con el acusado insomnio que comencé a tener no era muy difícil bajar antes que nadie, y concentrarme en cada poción para fallar lo menos posible.

Si algo bueno pude sacar de esa primera vez fue que durante dos semanas hice las pociones mejor que nunca. Hermione no hacía más que felicitarme ignorante de la causa.

Pasado ese tiempo, Dumbledore me llamó a su despacho queriendo averiguar por qué había dejado las clases de Oclumancia por las que él había luchado tanto con Snape para que siguiese impartiéndomelas. La penosa excusa que le di diciendo que ya no las necesitaba no sirvió de nada. Sus ojos azules relucían conocedores de la mentira y de alguna forma supo que no lograría sonsacarme nada esa vez.

Comentó que había sido el profesor quien le había hablado de mi ausencia a sus clases que tanto necesitaba. _“¡Bastardo!”_ pensé tragando duro ante lo que me venía encima. Quizás debí tragarme mi magullado orgullo y decirle la verdad, pero de nada sirve ya pensar en ello.

Como ven tuve varias oportunidades de escapar, pero no utilicé ninguna.

Lo que me lleva a mi situación actual.  
Esta noche no es muy distinta a la de mi regreso impuesto por Dumbledore. He ido a su despacho después de cenar. Durante una hora hemos practicado Oclumancia civilizadamente, un importante progreso. Al parecer la certeza del desahogo posterior disminuye su deseo de dañarme durante la práctica. Después le ha seguido a sus aposentos, me he desnudado y preparado para él. Severus me mira a los ojos, rara vez recorre con la vista el resto de mi cuerpo. La primera noche fui arrastrado hasta su cama y amenazado a punta de varita para que le obedeciera.

Finalmente, me tumbo de espaldas en la cama con las piernas separadas. Él se abre los pantalones liberando si ya erecto miembro, apoya sus manos a los lados de mi cabeza, me besa y me penetra hasta que sus caderas chocan contra mis nalgas una y otra vez. Yo me agarro a las sábanas, sé que no puedo tocarle, hasta que me ordena que me corra y me masturbo hasta lograrlo para que él, con la contracción de las paredes de mi recto, lo haga después. Entonces me besa una vez más, se separa de mí, se arregla la ropa y dándome la espalda dice “Vete” con su voz fría como un témpano de hielo pese a ser más ronca.

Da igual cuántos mese pasen o la sequedad y desprecio con que pronuncie ese palabra, en ese momento su voz es lo más sensual que jamás he escuchado, podría correrme otra vez con esas dos sílabas.

Con un giro de varita, me visto y salgo de la habitación apresuradamente por mucho que me gustaría quedarme a escuchar su voz, volver a hacerlo y, quién sabe, quizás esa segunda vez se ablande, se deje llevar y toque todo mi cuerpo, se desnude y me deje tocarle. Aunque sé que si no me marchara me sacaría a empujones desnudo con la ropa en la mano al frío y solitario pasillo, me consuelo soñando con que esa es la razón de tanta prisa.

Siempre es igual, las mismas acciones, el mismo rito y las mismas palabras, excepto en Halloween.

En Halloween no busca resquicios de un amor perdido, sino venganza. No he logrado averiguar contra quién, si contra Voldemort por elegir a mi familia, contra mi padre por no haber podido protegernos, contra mi madre por decidir dar su vida en vez de intentar salvarse porque lo más probable es que mi vida ya estuviera sentenciada, contra mí por existir o contra sí mismo por haberle contado la Profecía a su Señor o por no haber llegado a tiempo de salvarla a ella.

Sólo sé que esa noche no quiso que me preparara. Se desnudó y me dio la vuelta en la cama haciéndome quedar de rodillas en el colchón con el rostro enterrado en la almohada. Me concedió un hechizo lubricante antes de entrar y follarme con fuertes embestidas a un ritmo errático. Mordía mi cuello, mi espalda, manoseaba todo mi cuerpo y clava una de sus manos en mi cadera para darse más impulso.

Pensé que me diría que me corriera como siempre, pero no fue así. Él alcanzó el orgasmo sin decir nada y salió de mí. También creí que querría que me marchara rápidamente, pero cuando intenté levantarme me lo impidió y dirigió mi cabeza a su entrepierna.

Limpié los restos de su esencia que nunca había probado. Con el tiempo su polla volvió a endurecerse y con su mano tirando de mi pelo me instó a metérmela en la boca. Jamás había hecho una mamada, me daban arcadas cada vez que él empujaba mi cabeza demasiado abajo. Temía lo que ocurriría cuando su semen llenase mi boca. Pero no ocurrió.

Sorpresivamente tiró de mi pelo hacia arriba hasta ponerme de rodillas e hizo que me sentase sobre su erección hasta quedar totalmente empalado. Puso una mano sobre mis ojos un segundo, indicándome sin palabras que no quería verlos esa vez. Me atreví a rodear con mis brazos su cuello, buscando algo de estabilidad y contra todo pronóstico me lo permitió.

Fue rápido y rudo como la vez anterior, aunque esta vez, con la punta de mi pene rozando su abdomen, pude liberarme también un poco antes que él.

Fue muy extraño. Me abrazó apretándome contra él, apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro y juraría que sentí caer sus lágrimas. Después me soltó y me empujó fuera de la cama haciéndome caer. No pude comprobar si de verdad estaba llorando, pero algo en mi ya destrozado ser si rompió al ver sus caídos hombros.

Hna pasado casi dos años desde la primera vez. Mi último año en Hogwarts está llegando a su fin y no sé qué será de mí y de él después. Temo sentir su ausencia siempre. El primer verano fue una liberación, pero le añoraba, y por aquel entonces no había vivido lo de Halloween. Este último fue una auténtica agonía.

Parece estar tan roto como lo estoy yo ahora. Ojalá pudiese ayudarle.  
Odio pensar así, cómo me utiliza, pero no puedo odiarle. Si lo hiciera sería capaz de levantar mi varita contra él la próxima vez que quisiera que fuese a sus aposentos, dejar estas clases que ambos sabemos que ya no necesito, pues ya aprendí todo lo que podía.

Pero me veo incapaz de dejarlo, no puedo decírselo a nadie ni pedir ayuda. De algún modo siento que soy lo más importante para él, que sin mí terminaría de romperse. Que ahora yo soy su soporte y él es el mío. Al fin y al cabo esto es sólo nuestro, es nuestro secreto.

**_Fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben donde.


End file.
